


The Pirate and the Soldier

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, AU, Agents of SHIELD, Angst, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, HuntingBird, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Leopold Fitz who's part of the British Navy is capture by the famous female pirate Captain Simmons.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the water crashing against the rocking shore was making it hard for any of the navy soldiers to hear their captain shouting orders at them. But thankfully, there were a clear skies making it a perfect day to set sail. The ship’s crew had been put together in order to hunt down pirates and bring them back clapped in irons.

“Get your asses moving and pick up the pace,” called the captain over the roaring ocean and cawing of the seagulls.

Among the British soldiers was one Scotsman who had done his very best to join the British navy. Leopold Fitz was twenty-four years old and had joined the navy in order to support his mum. He would be able to send his earnings home to her. He owed her a great deal considering she had raised him all on her own. He had had no father to teach him a trade so learning how to sail and fire a gun had been his only way of making money. However, this wasn’t what he was best at.

Fitz, as he was known by those closest to him, skills lied in inventing. However, almost everyone considered his ideas to be useless. So here he was with a bag full of his worldly possessions slung over his shoulder boarding a ship. However that wouldn’t stop him from inventing and drawing up ideas while on the seas.

“Ready mate?”

Fitz turned to smile at his best friend Hunter. The two had been best friend since childhood. Hunter wasn’t necessarily joining the navy for the money, but more for the fun and adventure of it. He had always been the wilder one of the two. If anyone was going to get into a drunk bar fight it would be Hunter. It was always Fitz who would save him from the other men’s fists.

“As ready as I’ll ever be I guess,” Fitz laughed looking Hunter up and down in his blue and white uniform trimmed with silver. Hunter held his triangular hat in his hand while the other dangled over Fitz’s shoulders.

“What’s got you grinning like that?”

“It’s just you in that uniform. I never expected you to clean yourself and become what my mother calls a ‘respectable citizen.’”

Hunter’s brows furrowed in confusion. He looked down at the uniform for a moment then back up at Fitz. “If your mum doesn’t consider me a respectable citizen then what does she think I am?”

Fitz pretended to think for a moment enjoying the concerned look on Hunter’s face. “Well I believe the phrase ‘bloody idiot’ has been used several times before.”

Hunter’s face fell comically. “I always thought I was in her good books!”

“Forget about it Hunter. You lost her good graces the moment you walked into a tavern.”

Hunter laughed and sighed. “You know me too well mate.”

“Oi you two get moving! We haven’t got all day for you to pal around,” the captain called to them. “The cargo needs loading!”

“Aye, aye sir!” Fitz and Hunter called back in unison.

Once they had set sail and everything and was set Fitz and Hunter rushed to the very front of the boat. They were almost like little boys going on an adventure. Fitz loved feeling the salty sea air combing through his curly brown hair. The air seemed to hold so many possibilities. “So,” Fitz began. “How long do you think it’ll be till we meet any pirates?”

Hunter gave a shrug. “I bet we never meet a pirate. Even if we do we’re ready. Hell, you and me have been in enough fights.”

“You mean _you’ve_ been in enough fights.”

“Well you’ve always helped me out!”

Fitz rolled his eyes and smiled. “Well I hope you’ll return the favor if we do meet up with bloody pirates. You know I’d rather be doing other things than sword fighting or firing a gun.”

“Of course mate! You know you can always count on me!” 

* * *

 

Fitz swung back and forth in his small hammock as the ship was rocked by the large waves. He couldn’t sleep so instead he starred up at the moonlight that was shinning through the wood above his head. The ship had been sailing for two weeks now and nothing eventful had happened. Fitz felt as if he was going mad only seeing the open water everyday.

So instead of sleeping, he sat up starring at the watch his mother had given to him when he turned five. It was his most prized possession. It was old and scratched up now, but Fitz never went anywhere without it. His mother had saved so much to buy it that she had gone with less food for a month, but she had so desperately wanted him to have it. She had wanted him to have something nice of his very own.

Hunter was hanging beside him in a deep sleep and snoring loudly. Fitz was surprised he wasn’t waking the rest of the crew that was sleeping around them.

Fitz sighed and then swung his legs onto the floor. After pulling on his boots he made his way up the stair towards the main deck. Maybe he could help the crewmembers that were taking over the night shift.

However, the moment Fitz’s brown leather boot hit the main deck a harsh pain coursed through his head. He cried out and grabbed his head. There was another hot burst of pain in his leg and Fitz crumpled to the ground. He rolled onto his side to try to get up but as soon as he did so Fitz was met with a large boot in his side. Then there was one final blow from something hard and metal to his head. Just before Fitz’s vision and mind went completely blank he heard the voice of a woman above him.

“Well, this is going to me much easier than expected.”

* * *

“Oi, Fitz wake up.”

Fitz jumped and his blue eyes flew open. He sat up hastily and spun around. To his great horror he found himself, hunter and another man in the jail cell of a ship. But it was not the ship he had been on when he had started this journey.

“Just breathe,” Hunter said putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’re all banged up.”

“Where are we?”

“Well remember how we were suppose to be hunting pirates? It turns out they were hunting us…”

Fitz ran his hands through his hair and sat back against the bars of the cell. “Jesus,” he breathed. What were they going to do? How was he going to take care of his mother now? She would think he was dead. “What happened to the rest of the crew?”

“The pirates sunk the ship and left the others swimming in the water,” said the man Fitz didn’t know.

It was then that Fitz really took in the man’s appearance. He was a very large man who looked like he could handle his own in a fight. He wasn’t sure how this man had gotten captured as well. “Who are you?”

“Name’s Mack,” he said holding out his hand to Fitz who accepted it.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Fitz and this is Hunter.”

“I wonder why they singled us out,” Hunter grumbled looking up the stairs to their right that led to the main deck Fitz assumed.

“Just lucky I guess,” Mack replied with a shrug. “We’ve got to figure out a way to get out of here. God only knows if they’ll let us live.”

At that moment the door to the upper deck opened and a pair of black boots began making their way towards them. Fitz’s jaw dropped slightly when he saw a beautiful girl with long brown wavy hair, wearing a pirate’s outfit. She looked innocent, but Fitz had a feeling that if it came to a sword fight that she could easily kick his ass. She had two sword attached to her waste. There was a small scar above her left eyebrow and her face was weathered as if it had seen many battles.

“Well it seems all the sleeping beauties are awake,” she smirked starring down at them with her hands resting on the handles of her long swords.

“You really think I’m beautiful?”

Fitz groaned at Hunter’s reply. “Hunter shut it.”

“What I’m just asking,” he said giving the young woman a wink. “What’s your name love?”

“My name is Daisy Johnson, first mate,” she said sounding very annoyed. “I’ll be taking you three to see the captain.” The first mate then threw three pairs of shackles through the bars. “Puts these on and we’ll see if the captain is feeling generous today.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz meets the captain

Once Fitz, Hunter and Mack had attached the shackles to each other, the first mate opened the cell door. “Follow me,” she ordered. “And don’t even try to over power me. I won’t work.”

Fitz had zero intentions of trying to take on this woman. He had never heard of a female first mate so she surely was a force to be reckoned with.

Mack was the first out of the cell, then Hunter and then Fitz. The three of them followed after the first mate who lead them back up the stairs she had just come down.

Fitz cringed at the light from the sun as it hit him. It took a bit for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the day. But once they finally did Fitz was stunned by what he saw.

The crew of this vessel was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was so diverse; there were men and women of all different ages and colors. Where had they all come from? How had they all come to be part of the same crew? Now Fitz was very interested in meeting the captain. Who was in command of all these people? Fitz wouldn’t have to wait much longer for the answer to his question. At that moment he heard the female voice he had before passing out.

“Thank you Daisy. I’ll take it from here.”

Fitz spun around to see on the upper deck above him standing beside the helm was a very small woman. She was dressed in a maroon shirt, wearing a vest and black leather pants. She wore a black bandana over her light brown hair that was littered with small braids with beads.

“They’re all your Captain Simmons,” the first mate grinned with a mock bow before making her exit.

The Captain then walked slowly down the steps onto the main deck. She leaned casually against the railing, as she looked the three soldiers up and down. “Well good afternoon. It’s time to give you a choice.”

“A choice?” Hunter asked his eyebrows raised high in surprise.

Captain Simmons nodded looking down at her slightly dirty fingernails for a moment. Then she drew a small knife from her thick belt and began to spin it between her fingers. “You can choose either to be thrown in the sea right here and right now, or you can join my crew.”

Fitz, Hunter and Mack all looked between each other. They were being given a choice? This was almost on heard off. Usually pirates just killed on sight. Fitz had hardly ever heard of captives joining the crew.

“You’d let us live?” Mack asked expressing the confusion Hunter and Fitz were also all feeling.

“I mean I can kill you if you like, but frankly I don’t see the point,” Captain Simmons said with a shrug. “You three look very able. You’d make good additions to the crew.”

“We’ll join the crew,” Fitz said confidently causing his fellow soldiers to look at him in astonishment. They may think he was crazy but that was defiantly the best option. They could at least have a chance at escaping if they joined the crew.

The captain nodded with a satisfied grin on her crimson lips. “Excellent choice Scotsman. Now, Mr. Trip will make sure you get a change of clothes. We can’t have you keep looking like members of the navy now can we?”

As she said this a very tall man wearing a red bandana walked over. “What jobs should I give them?” He asked the captain giving her a handsome smile. This man sounded American like Mack.

Captain Simmons smirked at the three soldiers for a moment. She then looked back to the tall man who she had called Mr. Trip. “I think cleaning the entire lower deck should keep them busy for a few days. Don’t you think?”

“Aye Captain,” the man replied winking down at her.

Fitz was taken aback by this action. Trip seemed to be very familiar with his captain. But what did he know of pirates and their dealings with each other? But it did make him curious. Fitz made a mental note to observe these men and woman. They were certainly different than any crew he had ever seen or heard of.   
_________________________

Once Captain Jemma Simmons had given her crewman Trip his orders she proceeded back to the upper deck where Melinda May stood at the helm. Melinda May was a small Asian woman who would easily be over looked by anyone trying to challenge them. She always wore black clothes that reminded them all of her native land. This dress had influenced Daisy who also had the same heritage. The two often trained together in martial arts in order to keep each other on their toes. Both woman were excellent fighters and perfect for Jemma’s crew. No one knew how skilled May and Daisy both were.

“Do you think I made the right decision,” Jemma asked May.  
The Asian woman shrugged keeping her eyes on the ocean ahead of them. “It’s your ship Captain.”

“Oh come on May. The soldiers are below deck, you don’t have to keep calling me that. Tell me what you honestly think.”

May gave Jemma a glance out of the corner of her eye and smirked. “I think they’ll defiantly try to escape. The short one seems pretty foolish, but I would keep my eye on the Scottish one. He seems like he could be trouble.”

“What on earth would make you say?” Jemma laughed folding her arms.

“Just a feeling.”

Jemma looked down at her crew as they saw to the sails and to other aspects. There would soon be a storm coming and they needed to be ready. Her brown eyes then caught sight of Trip leading the three soldiers below deck. Jemma’s gazed landed on the Scotsman. He looked innocent enough. Surely May was wrong about him.

 

Later that night there was a party of sorts on the main deck. The crew liked to get together and drink. It didn’t bother Jemma as long as they did their work properly and were ready to defend each other against any British ships or other pirates.

They danced as some of the crewmembers sang and played an accordion and a violin. Jemma sat on top a barrel and watched on as her merry friends partied. She raised a bottle of whiskey to her lips and took a swig of the strong liquid. It burned as it traveled down her throat.

Jemma glanced over and saw two of the soldiers standing awkwardly at the front of the ship. The British one had joined the dancing and seemed to have a taste for rum. That one seemed to be having the time of his life, the other two looked very confused. Jemma remembered that Trip had told her that the British soldier was called Hunter. The dark skinned American was called Mack and the blue-eyed Scotsman was known as Fitz.

She thought for a moment looking down at her drink. Then Jemma hoped down from the barrel and began making her way behind the dancers and singers towards her new recruits. On the way she picked up two drinks, which she then offered to them.

“Something to relax you,” Jemma said holding out the rum.

Neither spoke but both took the drinks from her. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

They’re very unsure, Jemma thought to herself. “Your friend over there, Hunter, sure knows how to party.”

Fitz the Scotsman snorted as he sipped the drink. “One might say it’s his hobby.”

Jemma smiled in reply. “Ah, he speaks again. You two are very quiet.”

“Well we _have_ been captured by pirates after all,” Mack cleared his throat. But he didn’t get a chance to speak again as Jemma’s crewmember Elena danced her way over to the tall American man. He looked rather frightened by the small Hispanic woman.

“Dance with me,” she said giving him a wink.

Mack opened his mouth but no words came out. But Elena wasn’t taking no for an answer. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out into the open dance floor.

Jemma chuckled and leaned against the wooden side of the boat beside Fitz. “So, Fitz right? Tell me about yourself.”

Fitz shrugged drawing in a deep breath through his nostrils. “What would you like to know Captain?”

“Anything you like,” she replied take a sip of her drink.

Fitz turned to fully face her then. His blue eyes had gone cold. “I’m never going to be a pirate.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows continuing to recline casually. She shook her head and frowned as she said, “you might be surprised Fitz.”

He stiffened at these words and sat the drink she had given him down on a barrel. “Excuse me,” Fitz said slipping between the men and woman and making his way towards the sleeping quarters.

Daisy came and joined Jemma then. “What was that all about?”

Jemma smiled as she watched the Scotsman’s back disappear below deck. “It turns out that Mr. Fitz is much more intriguing than I originally gave him credit for.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Tortuga!

Fitz and his fellow navy soldiers had been aboard the pirate ship _Rosalind_ for a week now and all they had done was clean. He was sure his fingers would forever resemble dried fruit, but at least it gave the three of them time to think of a way to escape. Fitz was convinced they would have to stop for provision soon and that would be their window of opportunity.

Sure enough after a week and a half of cleaning, Captain Simmons announced that they would soon make a stop at the island of Tortuga. It was an infamous pirate town.

When she announced this Hunter gave Fitz an acknowledging look. “You were right mate,” he whispered wiping up a spot on the main deck where some rum had been spilled the night before.

“Now if we can all get off the boat we might have the chance to slip away. Surely they won’t come looking for us,” Fitz replied. “We can’t be that important to them.”

“Fitz,” Captain Simmons called walking over in her black leather boots. “I want you to come ashore with me, Daisy, Trip and May. Mack and Hunter, you’ll stay on the ship with the rest of the crew.”

Fitz felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. How were they all supposed to escape if Hunter and Mack were still on the ship? He glanced at Hunter who looked white. “We’ll figure it out,” he assured his friend in a low whisper, making sure the captain’s back was to them. They couldn’t let anyone know of their plan.

“Mate just get out of here and take care of your mum.”

“Hunter I’m not leaving you I-.”

However, Mack cut him off. “Fitz, he’s right. You have people to care for. Don’t worry about us. We’ll figure out a way to get out of here another time.”

“I would never forgive myself.” Fitz saw the captain drawing closer. “We’ll talk later.”

Jemma stopped in front of the three men resting her hand on her hips. “You three seem more talkative than usual.”

“Just talking about the glorious day,” Hunter said doing his best to look charming as sweat dripped down his face.

She smiled as if she knew what they had just been talking about. “Excellent,” Captain Simmons said in a falsely chipper voice. “So you won’t mind swabbing all of the upper deck then?”

“It would be out pleasure captain,” Fitz replied in a low monotone voice. If she had more cleaning he would do it. She was not going break him that was for sure.

“Don’t look so down gentlemen. I promise after Tortuga there will be a few changes in your jobs.”

* * *

 

When they finally reach their destination a few days later it was almost nightfall. Fitz walked down the plank and onto the dock with Trip close behind him. He moved to stand beside Captain Simmons and sighed.

“How do you know I won’t try and run?” He asked her with one eyebrows raised.

The captain smiled at him and shrugged. “I don’t know for sure, but I hope you will.” And with that she led the group of four into the town, which had already begun to wake up. Fitz did have a chance to ask why she hoped such a thing.

They entered a small tavern in the makeshift square in the town. Then after ordering drinks, they sat down at an old wooden table near the fire. However, after a while a balding man walked in and smiled in their direction.

“Coulson’s here,” Captain Simmons said standing up with drink in hand. “Time to do some business. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“He’s an old friend,” Daisy said leaning over to Fitz. “He’ll get us everything we need.”

“Friends among pirates?” Fitz questioned taking a sip of his drink.

Trip looked a bit taken aback as he laughed. “We’re not as bad as you may think. Get to know us.”

But Fitz had no time to get to know them. He had to get back to his mother. Maybe he should escape now. Fitz couldn’t bare to think of her all alone.

However, he couldn’t see a way to do so. Escape would have to come later, because at that moment, a tall woman with very long wavy hair walked into the tavern and the room was filled with tension. Fitz looked at Trip, Daisy and May for their reactions. They all seemed to have gone from friendly and happy go lucky to cold. That is except for May. She always had a stone like expression. Fitz then looked to the captain. She also had stiffened and had turned her back to the doorway where the woman stood.

“Who’s that?” Fitz asked quietly as he watched the woman and a man with dark hair move to the bar to order drinks.

“Aida,” May growled as she folded her arms.

“She’s double crossed just about everyone. She’s a pirate to pirates,” Daisy added looking down into her rum.

“She and Captain Simmons have quit the history,” Trip said shaking his head.

Fitz kept his head down then and didn’t steal any more glances towards the woman called Aida. If she was a pirate to pirates he didn’t want to draw attention himself.

For a moment the tavern and the people in it seemed to go back to normal. The talking and drinking resumed and the tension seemed to die. However, just as soon as Fitz began to relax the sound of glass breaking made everyone freeze. His eyes immediately darted to two figured that stood a few tables away.

There stood Aida and the Captain. The captain was drenched in what looked liked Aida’s drink she had just ordered. There was a broken cup in the tall woman’s hand. She grinned down at Captain Simmons with a sinister smirk. They were inches a part making the captain look terribly small in comparison. But the smaller woman was showing no fear as she stood under Aida’s gaze.

Fitz saw Daisy’s hand inching slowly towards her two swords. It was then that he realized if a fight broke out he had no weapon with which to defend himself. Oh god please let this end peacefully, he prayed.

The Captain tilted her head to the side then and slowly backed away. She held her hands up as if to say she didn’t want to start anything. “No harm done,” she said in an oddly high-pitched voice sitting back down at the table with her friend Coulson.

Then to Fitz’s great horror Aida slammed fist into the side of Captain Simmons’s jaw. Coulson stood then, as the captain fell to the ground, and pulled back his hand as if he was going to punch the taller woman, but the man with dark hair jumped in front of Aida and took the blow instead.

Everything after that was a blur. Suddenly, everyone in the tavern were throwing punches, firing guns and pulling out swords. How this happened, Fitz had no idea. All he knew was that several drunken pirates rushed at him. He got rid of them easily with the chair that he had been sitting in.

Daisy, Trip, and May had all draw their weapons and run to their captain’s side. Fitz was just trying not to get killed. However, soon other pirates’ swords distracted the three pirates. Fitz saw that the captain was fighting Aida alone now.

He could see that each woman was a very ferocious fighter as they swung their swords at each other. They had begun to move towards the door. In fact soon the Captain kicked Aida right through the door way and into the dirt outside. Fitz ran after them. He had to know what happened, and just to be safe he grabbed a lose sword that was lying on the floor.

He heard the clanging of the woman’s swords and followed the sound. Eventually, he found them in the middle of the street where more fist fights had broken out. Light from torches in the small square helped Fitz see what was happening and how to avoid getting involved. However his lack of involvement could not be maintained. Fitz’s sight was blocked for a while by a fistfight. But he did his best to jump out of the way and find the woman again.

When he found them again, Aida standing over an unarmed Simmons. “Shit,” he breathed. But wait, why did he care? This woman had captured him and his friends and not allowing them to leave. Shouldn’t this make him happy? But he wasn’t happy. In fact Fitz’s heart pounded in his chest as he saw this sight. She may be a pirate, but she was a human after all.

Then the captain’s eye caught sight of him as he stood behind some barrels. Her brown eyes pleaded with him to help her.

Aida was raising her weapon when Fitz made his decision. “To hell with it,” he shouted,” as he ran through the crowd pushing through all the fights. And when Aida’s sword came swinging towards Captain Simmons’s chest Fitz was there just in time to block it.

The clash of the swords made his hands vibrate. Fitz having caught her off guard kicked out his foot sending it into the tall woman’s knee causing her to crumple to the ground. He then grabbed the handle of the captain’s sword and tossed it to her.

“Come on,” she said grabbing ahold of his upper arm. “Let’s get the hell out of here and back to the ship.”

“What about the supplies?” Fitz asked as he allowed himself to be drug towards the docks. “And the others!”

“The supplies have already been loaded hopefully,” she replied kick over a drunk man as he ran towards them. “And we’re going to find the others now.”

The others were scattered out around the tavern. May was easy to find. She was fight three men and two women. None of them seemed to compare to her skills with her samurai sword. Daisy and Trip were fighting together against Aida’s right hand man that had followed her in.

Daisy had just knocked the man out when May called to them. Then they all ran back towards the docks doing their best to stay out of any more tussles.

“Nice work with Ward,” the Captain said breathlessly to Daisy as they arrived back at the Ship. Crates with food and other supplies were still being loaded as they ran up.

Daisy grinned proudly. “It was a pleasure to break his nose,” she laughed sheathing her weapons. “Now let’s get the rest of these boxes loaded and get the hell away from Aida and her band of hellions.”

Fitz helped to load the crates as he still tried to catch his breath. Once the task was done he helped to raise the anchor so they could once again set sail. It wasn’t until they had began to move away from the dock that Fitz realized the opportunity he had given up. He walked to the back of the ship and gazed back at the island where he could have found freedom.

“Thank you.”

Fitz jumped at the sound of the Captain’s voice behind him. He turned as she joined him at looking back at Tortuga. “Oh, uh, don’t worry about it.”

“No really, I owe you one,” she nodded. “You didn’t have to help me. You could have run away but you didn’t.” The Captain smiled happily up at him.

“You’re welcome Captain.”

“Jemma.”

Fitz paused cocking his head to the side in confusion. “What?”

“My name is Jemma. Everyone calls me that… I just kept up the captain thing for you and your friends.”

Fitz couldn’t help but smile. She was rather nice, for a pirate. “Alright Jemma. Now we’re on a first name basis, can me and my friends please do something besides clean?”

She burst with laughter at his request. “Of course, of course! You can start doing things the normal crew would do. But for not stop I think you’d be a great help.”

“I don’t know about that,” Fitz sighed.

“Just you wait. We’ll make a pirate out of you yet,” Jemma said sounding vey sure of herself. “The crew and I may surprise you.”

Fitz shook his head with a weak smile. He hadn’t been very surprised by any pirate’s behavior so far. He wasn’t sure how she expected him to change his opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz learns he was wrong about Jemma and her crew

Jemma sat in her cabin below deck and gazed absent-mindedly at the compass in her hand. She had had the compass for so long now that most people had told her that she needed a new one. However, Jemma would never part with the compass. It symbolized something very important to her. It was freedom.

Before Jemma had won this ship in a game of cards with a drunken captain she had been a prostitute. As a kid she had lost her parents and had been sent to an orphanage, which ran out of funds. So in order to stay in business they sold several girls to a brothel. Jemma spent her whole life desperate for freedom. One night she was able to slip away to try her hand at cards. It took her several years to get lucky enough to win both the ship and the compass.

Then slowly but surely she began meeting people who eventually became her loyal crew. She may have been the captain but they all worked together and enjoyed the freedom of sailing.

“Jemma?”

She looked up to see Daisy standing in the doorway. “Oh hello! What’s up?”

“We’re about to arrive at the coast. So thought you might want to come up and see it. Maybe prepare Fitz for the trip.”  
Jemma smiled at her best friend. She nodded and then pushed herself forward and up the stairs to the deck. “Let’s get going!”

The whole crew was smiling as they drew closer and closer. Even May had a small smile on her lips. It always made Jemma feel excited when they were about to do a job. As the sun began to dip below the horizon the excitement began to build even more.

Jemma then found Fitz standing at the helm starring ahead at the coast. She cleared her throat to let him know she was there. “Ready for tonight?”

“As I’ll ever be I guess,” he replied. “Where are we?”

“It’s the coast of Italy where some nuns have set up a convent.” Jemma couldn’t help but smirk at Fitz’s look of horror at her words. She knew his mind had automatically assumed that they meant to rob the nuns. But he would soon see exactly what kind of pirates they were.

Once they were close enough the small group of people going ashore all piled into a long boat and began rowing for the shore. Fitz really was in for a surprise when he realized what their true purpose on the island was. 

* * *

 

Fitz’s blue eyes squinted ahead at the small building that Jemma had informed him was a convent. He couldn’t believe he was a part of this. Maybe there would be a chance to run? Maybe there would be chance to warn the nuns so they could get away?

He shook his head and glanced down at his dirty hands as they fiddled with his pocket watch. What would his mother think of him if she knew? He jumped when he heard Daisy’s voice in his ear.

“Almost there. Better get ready. You and me are going to unload the cargo.”

“What?” Fitz wasn’t sure if he could have been more confused. “Cargo? What the hell would pirates need cargo for?”

Daisy snickered giving Trip a grin as if they were sharing a joke. “Oh my dear innocent soldier. You have so much to learn.”

Fitz raised his eyebrows. “What are we doing h-?”

“Coming ashore now,” Jemma said cutting him off.

The four of them slipped down into the cold salty water to pull the small boat up onto the sand. Once it was secure Fitz grabbed a box with Daisy and followed as Jemma and Trip lead the way.

They moved quickly and quietly through the trees and tall grass. Fitz tripped several times over logs that were hidden by the brush. This caused all three pirates to turn and shush him.

“Honestly Scotsman,” Daisy sighed. “Didn’t they train you or anything in the navy?”

“Well I wasn’t in the navy very long,” Fitz snapped in a low whisper. “I was too busy being capture by pirates.”

Trip chuckled lowly. “Well I would say we’re an improvement.”

Finally, made their way quietly to what looked to be the back of the long building with its high steeple. Fitz was sure he could hear someone singing near by. It was beautiful, like many sirens calling out to him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and placed the box on the ground. Fitz had had enough. “Right, I’m not going and further till you bloody pirates tell me what the hell is going on.”

Jemma turned to face him looking rather stunned. She glanced at Daisy and then at Trip. Her face was expressionless as she faced him once again. “Open it.”

“What?”

“Open up the box,” Jemma insisted.

So without hesitation Fitz knelt down beside the wooden box and slipped the lid onto the ground. As he looked down at the contents of the box he was completely confused. Inside were bandages, food, medicine and silver coins. “Wh-what is all this?”

“Supplies for the nuns,” Trip grinned. “We drop by at least once a month. They’ve been very low on their lucky these past few years.”

Fitz felt his jaw hanging open in a comical way as he looked from one pirate to the next. “I don’t understand…”

Jemma grinned at him as she knelt down. Placing the lid back on the box she said, “we’re not your average pirates. It’s true we steal from the rich, but we very rarely ever keep it. We give it away to people who need it more.”

* * *

 

After leaving the boxes at the back door Jemma and her crew boarded the ship once again. She couldn’t help but grin as Fitz climbed back on board still looking stunned. She began to make her way to back to her cabin when she heard him calling after her.

“Jemma,” he said walking hastily up behind her. “Why?”

She shook her head. “Why what?”

“Why do you do it? Why do you play Robin Hood?”

Jemma sighed as she starred up him. She gave him a half smile and then took his hand. This conversation was something she’d rather have in private. Not all of the crew knew her history. However, Jemma wasn’t sure why she felt so open to telling this Scotsman about it.

Once inside the cabin Jemma sat down at her desk. “If you don’t mind would you close the door behind you?”

Fitz seemed hesitant at her request. His cheeks were also flushed red. Maybe he had blushed at the fact that she had taken his hand.

Jemma moaned, “oh Fitz. I’m not going to kill you or anything. Relax.”

The door was then shut and Fitz sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. Jemma then explained her history as a prostitute and how she escaped that life. How she obtained the _Rosaline_ and how she had traveled the world gathering a crew. “Each person has their own very unique story. We’re a band of misfits really.”

Fitz looked down at his hands for a moment. He pulled a rough looking watch from his pocket and fiddled with it between his fingers. “So why did you keep me and my friends?”

Jemma tilted her head with a soft smile. “Because you were the only three I could rescue. It might have looked like my ship attacked you but it was in fact Aida and her first mate Ward. I came in behind her and pulled you three out.”

“But why did you have us join the crew?”

“Because I thought you might fit well with us. There’s something sad behind your eyes Fitz. Since you’ve been on board this ship I might have seen you smile three times.”

He didn’t respond. Fitz simply sat there starring down at the watch.

“I’m not going to ask you to tell me your story.” Jemma closed her eyes tightly. She dreaded saying what she was about to. “I won’t make you stay aboard this ship if you don’t want to. If you like I can take you home. I’m sure you’ve got a fiancé or-.”

“No,” he cut her off. “I’ve just got my mum. She’s all I’ve ever had. Well her and Hunter.”

Jemma’s heart saddened at Fitz’s words. “I’m sorry,” she said finding that her mouth had gone a bit dry.

He shook his head as he slipped the watch back into its pocket. “Don’t be. My mom did amazing. I’m proud to be her son… Jemma I’m sorry for thinking so little of you and your crew. You have good hearts.”

“Well, so do you Fitz,” Jemma replied with a nod towards him. “I could tell. That’s one reason I wanted you to stay on board.”

“I’ll stay.”

Jemma almost fell out of her chair. This was the last thing she had expected to happen. He was going to stay? But why did this make her so happy? “That’s wonderful,” she beamed.

“But I’d like to be able to send some things back to my mum.”

“Yes of course! I can certain have that arranged at the next port.”

Then to Jemma’s great delight Fitz smiled at her.


End file.
